


Conversation: Cliffjumper and Scorponok

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [21]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn little mini-bots and obnoxious little drones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: Cliffjumper and Scorponok

When the Decepticon revealed itself by shivering its way out of the ground right in front of him, of course Cliffjumper reacted by shooting it. Crafty little thing that it was, of course Scorponok dodged, making that staticky laugh sound.

The laugh was what made Cliffjumper pause before his next shot. He may not know as much about the 'Con's method of communication as the others (he didn't want to know -- he didn't care about communicating with the hateful little thing) but he had learned a few things. That sound was usually used when the drone managed to get him in trouble.

Sure enough the laugh changed to the thrum that the drone only used when Prime was nearby.

Snarling, Cliffjumper deactivated his cannon. There was Prime on his proximity scanners. Shooting the drone would only get him in trouble. Scorponok had gotten him in enough trouble since he'd landed on this planet. He sulked instead.

Two of Scorponok's optics dimmed to half brightness and he let out another static-laugh, this one softer, more rounded somehow, an amused snicker rather than a vicious cackle. Obviously he found Cliffjumper backing down as amusing as getting him in trouble would have been, just differently so.

The orange 'bot just sulked.

Which apparently was boring for the drone, because the hateful little thing started randomly doodling in the dirt. It didn't go away, which the Porsche would have preferred, but seemed to be completely absorbed in its artistic stylings.

After a little over four breems -- just under half a human hour -- Cliffjumper grew curious despite himself.

The shapes were crude, but unmistakable. A battle. Autobots verses Decepticons, the two sides identified by a crude rendering of the faction symbols behind the battle lines. Seekers in the drawing's "sky" -- there was no horizon depicted so the sky was defined simply by being above the ground bound transformers -- were chasing and being chased by a mismatched collection of cyclo-craft and space shuttles. Comments in Cybertronian calligraphy that was so warped and broken that it was unintelligible adorned the "edges" of the piece.

The 'Con then noticed the scrutiny and moved away from the picture. It settled to watch the Autobot, as though intensely interested in his reaction to the drawing.

It just took a moment to notice that the Decepticons were winning the dirt drawn battle. More fallen -- dead or injured -- transformers littered the Autobot side. Cliffjumper bristled and started powering his cannon before he remembered Prime's presence. And no matter how much he wanted this to be proof of ill intent, he knew Prime wouldn't take a dirt drawing as proof of anything.

"You don't even regret it, do you?"

Scorponok reset all four optics, first the lower pair, then the upper. Cliffjumper chose to take that as a question.

"Being a Decepticon. Killing Windcharger." He clarified. He clenched his hands into fists with the effort not to shoot the Decepticon.

Scrape-buzz. Krr-click?

Whatever that meant.

Obviously he wasn't going to be able to get any answers from the drone.

"Just go away. Leave me alone."

This was more familiar territory for the obnoxious little drone. It hunched closer to the dirt, right where it was, and swept its tail behind it so as to send up a large plume of dust. Pointedly not going away.

Growling his systems Clifjumper stomped toward the hateful little thing. It scuttled to the side, laughing. 

Then stopped, almost freezing in place, listening for something. As much as he wanted to Cliffjumper did not take the chance to squish the bug once and for all. The drone burrowed, and never believing it wouldn't attack, the orange 'bot readied for an attack.

He only relaxed when Prime transformed and drove away, his pet Decepticon showing clear on sensors with him.

Snarling, Cliffjumper kicked the thing's dirt drawing. No matter what Prime wanted to believe, that thing would never be an Autobot.

 

fini


End file.
